compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Hayt
Duncan Hayt is a wandering soul who knows that nothing is ever certain in the future. Currently he is a Director for the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Early Life on Alderaan Duncan Hayt was born on Alderaan in the city of Belleau-a-Lir. He was the second son to a lower ranking aristocratic family. Duncan's Father, Royall Hayt, was a writer and a Tenured Professor of Galactic Law at a small university. Duncan's mother, Gala, was a moderately successful painter and writer. While Gala never drew big crowds, she did have a small cult following. At a young age, and in competition with his older brother Kristian, Duncan showed a unique ability to lead the other students in sports and was often an after school tutor. It was during this time that Duncan began interest in life outside of art and sports. Originally, Duncan had opted for an academic life, studying business and history at the University of Alderaan. While graduating with high honors, Duncan became disillusioned with the tedium of his current life. Post Academia After graduation, Duncan turned down many teaching positions across the planet. Instead he decided to follow in the footsteps of his paternal uncle, Benton Kingsley Hayt. Under the tutelage of his Uncle Ben, Duncan learned to fly small space craft and transport vessels. In time Duncan moved up through the ranks from flying cargo to becoming a manager at the company. With his father's death from a heart attack and his uncle's advanced age, Duncan began looking at life outside of the Alderaan system. Leaving the business in care of his cousins, Duncan booked passage on a freighter bound for other core worlds. It was here that he hoped to find a new life for himself. Swoop Racing In time Duncan began using the name Hayt. Though the reasons are not quite clear. Some say that this is due to a few million credit deals gone wrong, others point out that this is reason is stupid and to the fact that its just his last name. Either way, Duncan started answering to his surname. It was during this time that Hayt began racing swoop bikes to for a living. Hayt was never a truly successful racer, though, he was one of the lucky few that managed to never end up in a horrible wreck. Hayt's team consisted of himself, a genius Zabrak mechanic named Raith "Biggs" Alda, and a few pit droids. To this point Hayt's biggest rival had been a tempermental Twi'lek named Crion Taa. The rivalry soon came to a head at a track on the planet Telos. Crion sabotaged Hayt's bike in order to gain an advantage in the standings. During a pre-race check, Biggs was killed during an explosion. Hayt escaped with a few broken bones and some singed hair. The next day Crion Taa's body was said to have been found in a lower level apartment complex. The only indentifying marks of the body the middle finger of his left hand. It was the only part of his body that hadn't been disfigured beyond recognition. Imediately after the discovery of the body Hayt was arrested. For two weeks after the incident Hayt endured the endless questioning of local police and Telos self defense force invesitgators. For the first four days Hayt was kept in a security holding cell while investigators withheld medical treatment. On the the fourth day, Hayt had to be moved to a medical facility due to bleeding from his broken ribs. SDF placed officers to guard him around the clock. At the end of two weeks, the Telos SDF had cleared Hayt of all charges. It turned out that Crion Taa had an outstanding debt to a money lender on Coruscant. The lender, a Hutt, hired a bounty hunter to send a message to everyone who owed him money. Though cleared, Hayt still endured constant harassment from government officials. In the end Hayt had to hire on with a smugglers crew in order to get off planet without incident. His experiences left him with little love for racing and an intense distrust of most Telosians. Krath Dynasty For a few years after quitting his days as a swoop racer, Hayt had begun to work for various freighter captains, a few of them legitimate, running cargo and people around the galaxy. Around this time Hayt had more than a few run-ins with a Barabel named Hawwi Joshe, each meeting was said to be tense though not totally unfriendly. Some bar keepers would ask them to leave if seen in the same room, neither could figure out what the exact reasons were. Each time they met, Hayt noticed the pride with which Hawwi wore his ranks and titles in the Krath Dynasty. Eventually Hayt would watch Hawwi rise to head the Krath Marines. It sometime during this period Hawwi offered Hayt to join the Krath Dynasty. After mulling it over for awhile, Hayt joined Krath despite its ancient history. During his time as an initiate, Hayt trained under Ellias Aubec and Korvan Ardunis. It was during his training that sentient beings began to call him Duncan again, though he still preferred answering to his surname. Moving through the initiate ranks he was given a commission as a pilot for the logistics department in Krath. In a few months time, he would leave to work for House Noctru. Minos-Mestra Munitions While Minos-Mestra Munitions (MMM) was created and is still owned by Frezt Raleigh, MMM at this point was under the care of House Noctru (a Nautolan named Anax Noctru and his daughter Jools). Hayt's time here was short, he spent most of his time filling orders and trying to lay plans for the future. InterGalactic Banking Clan After a short stint at MMM, Hayt was contacted by Ellias Aubec to join him at the newly reformed InterGalactic Banking Clan (IGBC). It is here that Hayt has rejoined his former mentor and friend. At the IGBC Hayt mostly flies from sector to sector studying other banking systems, writing, and watching horrible daytime holodramas about bankers. Death Hayt was killed while inspecting IGBC's various interests in the Minos Cluster. No One has come forward claiming responsibility and his death is assumed to be from political in fighting with in the IGBC itself. Category:Individuals